Finally a new beginning
by judjolie
Summary: The story is about Bosco and Faith somewhere in season 6. There are spoilers for season 4-5-6.Bosco wakes up... (it's a shipper story)disclamer: I don't own anyoneanything... COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Will you stay?" He asked in a tender voice. "Sure if you want me to." She said

"Don't ever leave me" "I won't" She said holding him. He looked up and they stared at each other for some time till Faith looked down and said "try to get some sleep" Bosco nodded, but he kept looking at her, so did she… again... He came closer, Faith took a deep breath. His hand rests on her cheek, hers on his. They both leaned in and they kissed softly…

He was on top of her, kissing her… then she was on top of him. She felt something wet; she looked at her hands then at Bosco: both her hands and Bosco were covered in blood. She wasn't at his apartment anymore but back at the hospital, reliving that horrible day again.

"Bos" She woke up at the hospital. Still after 9 months she went every day to visit him and to tell him everything that happened at the house and on the street. It wasn't much but she hoped he could hear her. Emily was watching how tender her mother held her former partners hand. The way she touched his hair, the way she always gave him a kiss when she entered and left even if his mother was there.

"Mom, dad isn't the father, is he?" Emily said out of the blue. Faith didn't really know what to say. "Em,…" "It's Bosco's right?" Faith looked at her and she couldn't do anything else but to tell her daughter the truth.

"Yes, but I never cheated on your father. It just happened one time when his brother died"

"Its okay mom, I believe you. And I'm sorry I never said anything about dad... He wanted to tell you it himself and I, I agreed. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. This wasn't your fault, come here" They hugged before Emily left the room to go to school.

"Em is right: the baby is yours. You're going to be a dad. It won't be long anymore so you better wake up. I wouldn't want you to miss anything, I want you to be the first person who gets to see, hold him, kiss him and… oh my god" The tears followed each other very quickly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to see no one less than Cruz. Her "enemy". Still lately Cruz was there in some way for her. She took a new point of view when Cruz covered the whole mann thing up and didn't rated her out even when she had to go to jail.

They still weren't friends and probably never will be, but they respected each other. Cruz, well she knew best of all people how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him. The only thing Bosco could think of when Faith was shot, was to clear her name and to help her even if it meant ending his career or even go to jail. From that day on it was clear to Cruz that nothing would ever come between them.

"He's gonna wake up." "You don't know that" "Faith, he took 4 bullets; the doctors said he would never breathe on his own again and look at him. It will only be a matter of time before he opens his eyes. Trust me" Faith looked at her, she wanted to make a comment but she was interrupted by a severe pain in her stomach. "Oh my God, goh…." Cruz looked at her with a questioning look. "What? The baby?" " Get a doctor"

Cruz rushed off to get a doctor but unfortually it was a false contraction. Still it had scared Faith especially because Bosco wasn't awake yet…

It was Rose her turn to keep watch over Bosco that night. She was talking to him about his brother, which flowers she putted on his grave and so on till suddenly he moved his hand.

"hey baby, hey… welcome back. I missed you so much"

"M…Mom.."

"Shhh, don't try to talk I'll get the doctor okay" She kissed him on his forehead and searched the doctor. The doctor said Bosco seemed be fine at first site but of course he still needed to do some tests. Both the doctor and his mother were talking to him, but all he could think of was Faith. He wanted to see her, to see how she was doing, if she got hurt… He remembered faintly the way she smelled, the way her skin felt…So his first word was:

"F.. Fai.. Faith"


	2. chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

2 Days passed since Bosco woke up, still today would be the first time Faith would go to see him. She wanted to give Rose some time with him alone and she needed time as well: to think of a way to tell Bosco she's pregnant with his baby. Well the pregnancy she definitely couldn't hide, with her big belly, but who the father is… She rehearsed it so many times, she even told him when he was unconscious. Now she's afraid of his reaction: what if he didn't want it, what if he's angry with her. Actually she was more afraid of the fact that maybe he wanted it. Where does it leave them. She knows she's loves him and couldn't live without him, but as a couple??? What would it do to them. She always saw him as her best friend who was there for her no matter what. Sometimes she saw him as one of her kids but never as someone more… Maybe they could may it work, who knows.

Meanwhile she reached his door and knocked quietly hoping he was asleep. But he answered and she didn't have a choice but to enter.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" He nods while she takes off her jacket. He gazes at her, closes his eyes and then looks again. "Yeah, I'm pregnant 9months. Actually I'm a week late."

He could feel she's nervous and he tries to make her feel comfortable by trying to smile at her.

"I actually wanted to apologize for not coming by more often but my lawyer said it would be better that I was at home when I wasn't working cause the court has to sent somebody by to do a home inspection unannounced. My divorce lawyer, Fred is initiating it." Bosco looks confused at her. "..does.. he know.. about." He looks at her belly. " What? The baby, no he doesn't.That's cuz.. euh well euhm.. Fred isn't the father." She looks at the ground then at him, but when he doesn't say anything she stands up." I'm sorry" and walks away. Just when she reaches the door

"F.. Faith" She turns around and walks towards him; crying.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do, I…I couldn't talk about it with no one . And you … you weren't there to talk to, then the doctor said …you'd probably never wake up and I… I was… I felt so alone. This baby… at least I would have something of you , something… someone to remember you by so that I wouldn't…. so that I'd always… I don't know" Bosco nods, Faith keeps on crying. "It's okay… come here. Come here. It's okay. "

She let her head rest on his chest. You could it was hurting him but he didn't care, all he could think about was to comfort the person he loved deeply, the mother of his unborn child. He didn't know how but they would find a way to work everything out. He sighed, stroke her hair and kissed her hair for as far it was possible, because his face was giving him troubles.

"He looked outside the window and said to him self "I'm gonna be a dad" and yes a tear escaped from his eye. All Faith could do is hold her man close so he could never leave her again.

Not longer than a week later Faith was brought in with heavy contractions, this time it was for real. Em, Sully, Davis, Swersky, Monroe and even Cruz were at the hospital waiting for the good news. It was Rose that had the pleasure of announcing a healthy grandson.

That same night Faith took her new son to introduce him to his dad.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" "No… is that…is it" He couldn't help himself and he cried as Faith came closer and closer with a young boy in her arms that was actually his son. He never thought he'd had it in him to be a dad, or not yet.

"Bosco, this is Michael, Michael this is your dad" She said also with teary eyes. Bosco looked at her " Michael?" Faith nodded. "I named him after your brother. Here, you can hold him"

Bosco first made the impression he didn't really dare to hold something so precious but he couldn't resist. Holding him he said: " Thank you" The only thing faith could do was to smile at him and sit down next to Bosco who made room for here earlier. Bosco gave Michael back because his arms aren't that strong yet and he was afraid to hurt his son. So with Faith against him, he puts his arm around her and his other holding little Michael Boscorelli's hand.

"We'll… we'll work this out. I promise" Bosco said confident.


	3. chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

It has been several weeks since Bosco woke up and met his newborn son. Faith had never seen him so happy, she could tell he loved Mickey more than anything in the world. If only his physical training would go that well... He was glad he had Faith, who stood by him faithfully.

"hey. Where's mikey" "He is with Em, she's euh she's taking him to the park." She tried to smile, but he knew his partner better than that. Something was wrong. He kept asking just until the tears fluently rolled down her cheeks.

"It's euh .the court … the court took Charlie away this morning. Fred…. Fred is getting....custody."

"What?... Why, I mean you were doing so well"

FLASHBACK EARLIER THAT MORNING:

Lawyer:" Your Honor, We have come upon evidence that we can't ignore. A few months ago Miss Mitchel has killed a man called Donald Mann." " Miss Parton, I think, considering Miss Mitchell her work, killing a man is say… normal"

"Not in this case Your Honor. This is Miss Mitchell her statement It says, and I mark: these are Miss Mitchell her words: I shot him because I thought he killed my partner. I didn't care what happened to me.. Should I continue?" "That won't be necessary." "you see, Miss Mitchell killed a man in cold blood because he allegedly killed her partner. She didn't even care what happened to her. She was so convinced that she to avenge her partner, she forgot she had a family to take care of. Imagine if she was convicted, what would've happened to her children. And more importantly what happens to young Charlie if this happens again??? Therefore we feel that both children should be in sole custody of Mister Fred Yokas."

"As previously the court thinks Emily Yokas is old enough to decide for her self, but as for Charlie the court grants sole custody to Mister Fred Yokas. Adjourned."

BACk to PreSent

"I euh I just work to many hours." She lied. "Anyway I.. I still have the weekends and Em and Michael. "

"I'm here for you" "I know but you need to concentrate on getting better again, so you can leave the hospital and come back to work in a while."

"Doctor said I'm doing pretty good. Maybe I can go home in a week." " A week huh, that's great. I gotta go, Jelly's waiting. I'll come by this evening and I'll bring Michael if he doesn't cry too much " "We know who he got that from. Cuz I was a good baby" They both laughed and she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

His peaceful afternoon came soon to an end when Cruz came to visit him. She hadn't been by since he was awake or at least he hadn't seen her. She could have come when he was sleeping or so anyway he didn't care if she didn't came or if she did.

"How are you doing?" "Okay I guess. So what brings you here." "I .. I thought I could visit you for once, talk to you or something. I don't know I guess I missed you."

" right" There was an uncomfortable silence between the ex- lovers. He hadn't really paid attention to her after he thought it was Cruz her fault, his brother was murdered.

She did gave it a shot to make it up to him by coming to his house and bringing him and his mother something to eat but he didn't want anything to do with her. In a way that hurt her, she did care about him…

She was about to leave when Bosco asked: " Cruz, what happened to mann?" "She didn't tell you?" "No, I asked it once but we were interrupted and I just haven't had the chance to bring it up again"

"He was killed during his arrest. Nothing more to tell really, I gotta go now. Get well soon"

"Cruz.. Who shot him?" She let a big sight "It's a long story…I " "I did" Faith said, standing in the doorway. Cruz looked shocked but realized that this was her cue to leave. So she said goodbye and yes padded on Faith's shoulder.

"You did?" " When they were working on you, I overheard a conversation between Cruz and Yoshi. He gave her the address where Mann was staying so not long after she left and after checking up on you I left to. When I arrived Cruz has handcuffed him already but when I saw the look on his face I couldn't help myself. I shot him once and then I just kept firing. He hell in the pool and that's when Cruz jumped in and un cuffed him. She threw the knife, she found at the hospital, in the pool and made it look like he was going to attack us. I just didn't care, you know I thought he killed you and I felt like my world was falling apart. Fred and the kids leaving, you.. I just didn't care" She started to snob.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Faith, his Faith avenged him. She did something he never thought she was capable of doing. She murdered someone in cold blood, for him. He knew now more than ever that he loved her. And that he couldn't live without her. He helped her put her head against his chest and whispered "Marry me"


	4. chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

(last chapter Bosco asked Faith to marry him)

"What?"

"What"

" What did you just say?".

"Nothing, why"

" euh no, I thought you said something"

"no" Bosco said nervous

"oh okay" she tried to smile.

Bosco was surprised with her reaction. Actually he wasn't. He was surprised with his reaction. Did he really just asked her to marry him? He knew he always wanted her in his life that part was very clear but that he could fall in love with her…Although one time before he couldn't distinguish his feelings for her, but that was a long time ago. It was that one she showed up in leather pants. That was the first time he had really checked her out and really liked what he saw. But there was always Fred but now, maybe things could change. He was definitely through with all those meaningless relationships and those stupid girls. He was ready for someone who could always challenge him. Rose knew from the very beginning that there was something between her son and Faith, far more than just partners. Fred knew that as well. That was actually one of the main reasons why he left Faith. Bosco would always come first.

He was daydreaming until Faith said: "Bosco, hey Bos I" "hmm"

"I gotta go okay? So I'll be back this evening" He nodded and she left.

Faith took a deep breath and knocked on her ex-husband's door. It was his new girlfriend Caroline that opened the door and let her in. Fred came in the room

" What were you thinking? Huh. Your lawyer telling the court and my children that I'm a cold blooded murderer?? What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. You did. You killed a man and for what??? For that moron partner of you."

"Excuse me. If it wasn't for my moron partner I'd be dead. Charlie and Em wouldn't have a mother anymore. He took four bullets for me. He didn't even think, he just jumped in front of me, protecting me. That's more than.."

"More I ever done, right?? I hope it was worth it, because he lost you your son, actually not only your son but your whole family"

"Don't you put this on Bosco."

" I don't, at least not completely. It's both your fault. All you ever could think of was him, whenever something went wrong he'd be the first you'd call. When you had your abortion he was the first to know, he even knew you were pregnant before I did. What did you expect from me? That I would stick around. God you're so naïve. Just leave Faith. I have nothing more to say."

"This isn't the last of it."

Faith was shocked by Fred's words but there was a lot a truth in them. Not about what happened in court but every time she had a problem her partner was indeed the first to know. And she always ran to him no matter what. She missed so many of her children school play's, parents evening, just because she didn't want to leave him alone on patrol. Afraid that he would get himself into trouble again. She failed her sergeant's test because she was distracted by him. He's just such a big part in her life. What did Fred expect from her? That she would just leave the man that always there for her?? No, she did leave Fred numerous times for Bosco. She could understand why Fred was that angry but.. it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was the healing process of Bosco and her confession…


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"You ready to go home?" Faith asked while grabbing his suitcases. He insisted to carry them himself but after he lifted one, he thought maybe it was better for Faith to carry them after all.

He had be in a wheelchair which caused him his good mood. He was sick and tired of being treaded like a patient. He wanted to move on, go back to work, do whatever it was he used to do.

Anyway, there was no other option for Faith then to give the suitcases back to Bosco so she could push him to the car.

The first days it was hard for Bosco to reintegrate, but Faith came by many times a day to check up on him. He looked forward to seeing her everyday. It was like he felt butterflies whenever he could hear a knock on his door. He had given her a key, long time ago, but she still she knocked every time. Actually the only time he could recall her using the key was when his brother was killed and he wouldn't open the door. Her worry for him had touched him more than she'll ever know. Or would she…

'You ready for the psych evaluation?" "As ready as I can be. You think our sessions will work"

"I'm confident. Look Bosco, don't worry about anything, it's just standard. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"After I'm cleared, I mean if I'm cleared for full duty, I thought I could study for detective so we could be partners again. I mean if you want to and you could help me study or something."

"That would be great, but we shouldn't think to far yet. Let's just take one step at a time."

"Okay, okay"

The drive to the station was quiet. Bosco had the feeling she didn't want him to be her partner anymore. He had the feeling she was avoiding him in a way, especially when it was related to work. When they arrived, all the men came up to Bosco and wished him luck. "Glad to have you back, it was quiet around here." Some said. Then they came across Jelly.

"You must be Boscorelli. Man, I heard a lot about you."

"Bosco, this is Jelly"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah you to. So you're Faith's new partner."

"Yep, indeed. She couldn't have a better partner. As a detective then."

"Right. How long have you been a detective?"

"Officer Boscorelli, we're expecting you."

"mm I'll pick you up okay. Remember it's just standard procedure and euhm good luck!"

Bosco nodded and went in the room. Faith stayed for a while, because she wanted him to know she's there for him, but then she had to pick up Michael at Rose.

When she came back he was already gone home. Sully and Davis had given him a ride. So she went straight to his home, after dropping Michael with Emily who had to baby-sit that night.

"Bosco. Bosco"

"Just a minute"

When he opened the door, Faith could feel her heart beat faster. He opened the door , no t shirt just a towel around his waist. Faith didn't know what to say. It was like she was frozen. Bosco reopened the conversation.

"I was in the shower."

"I can see that." Bosco raised his eyebrow's and Faith was speechless. "Euhm Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sully offered a ride and I accepted. I mean, you're already doing enough for me. I think it's a bit unfair that I'm confiscating all your time."

"Bosco, you're not confiscating all my time. You don't have to worry about that. I'm doing all of this because I'm your partner, because I care for you, I owe it to you and I love you. I mean you are my best friend so."

Bosco took a step closer, Faith moved a step further away from him. She kept doing that till she couldn't go anymore backwards. His hands were resting on her cheeks. They looked in each other eyes. Faith felt uncomfortable. "Maybe I should go. It's getting late and Emily is alone. So."

But Bosco wouldn't let her go. He leaned in. They shared a passionate kiss. Faith broke the kiss first. "I'm sorry" she took her jacket and left Bosco standing there.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

Bosco had no choice but to go after her. He wasn't going to let her get away, not this time. He was gonna tell her how much he loved her and how he wanted to make it work with Michael and Emily and Charlie of course.

He knocked on her door, but she wouldn't open at first.

"Faith, Faith come on, open the door. I know you are there"

After knocking for at least 5 minutes she finally opened the door.

"What is it Bosco cuz I'm tired."

"Can I come in" She stepped aside and let Bosco enter.

"We need to talk." " I know." She said nervously

None of them really knew what to say or how to begin. They just stood there uncomfortable, staring at the ground. Until Bosco opened the conversation.

"I euhm I want to make this work between us. I don't know what we have exactly but eum I know now that I can't live without you Faith."

"Bosco"

"I love you Faith. I always did, I just didn't realize how much."

"No, Bosco, stop it, just stop. You don't love me. God. I wish you did, but you don't."

"What are you talking about? I do love you Faith. You're the only one for me"

"Fine, then I don't love you at least not in that way. I want you to go now"

"Faith," he looked at her with his puppy eyes. "don't do this. Please don't."

She started snobbing. "Just go"

"What are you so afraid of? That I won't be a good father. That I'll cheat on you? Is it Fred? What is it Faith cause I really don't know."

She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the ground. Bosco had enough so he went straight for the door until

"I'm afraid that one morning you'll wake up and realize that you made a mistake. That somehow I forced you to be with me, because of Michael and that you'll hate me for it. It's just we're best friends and I don't want to loose you. I.."

"Faith, I can't imagine one day me waking up next to you and thinking I made a mistake. I meant what I said before I love you. I'm ready to start or have a family, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me"

And he took his grandmothers ring out of his pocket. He had told her the story once: It belonged to his grandmother. She gave it to him the day she died. He had to give it someone special. Someone he truly loved and meant the world to him.

"Bosco, that's your grandmothers ring.I." he interrupted her again and said

"You're the one Faith."

He putted the ring around her finger, wiped away her tears and kissed her more passionate than before. He hadn't been this happy since a long, long time and neither had Faith.

Finally a new begin!!


End file.
